


Princess in a Castle

by Lacerta09 (lovelyannelid)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dom!Venom, M/M, Mindbreak, Orgasm Denial, Spitroasting, Sub!Eddie, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyannelid/pseuds/Lacerta09
Summary: Venom ruins Eddie's Amazon suggestions. PWP involving fairy tales and tentacles.





	Princess in a Castle

 

 

 

 

 

“--and so with one mighty thrust, the prince slew the wicked dragon with his magical sword, rescuing the princess,” Eddie read aloud, more than a little bored with the children's story. Venom, perched on his shoulder and splattered down his chest, expectantly waited for Eddie to activate the next page on the tablet.

 

“They were married the next day, and lived happily ever after with ten children. The end,” Eddie said, weary, and X'd out of the e-book. “You got your story, buddy. That was the last one, I'm serious. Can I sleep now?”

 

Venom was silent for a few moments, processing what he'd heard.

 

_One more,_ Venom ordered. He extruded a filament of ink to the tablet in Eddie's lap and scrolled through the list of available children's books. Eddie tsk'd and waved the filament away with his hand.

 

“Nope. It's almost three in the morning, my Amazon recommendations are gonna be fucked for months, and these stories aren't exactly my thing. I outgrew this stuff a quarter century ago. I'm going to bed.”

 

Eddie set the tablet to the side and pushed himself off the couch.

 

_I have questions, Eddie,_ The inky black monster on his shoulder scurried under his chin, then around to the other shoulder with a familiar prickling sensation on the man's flesh.

 

Questions were fine, so long as he wasn't reading fairy tales all night.

 

“Shoot,” Eddie said, peeling off his shirt as he wandered towards his bedroom. He dropped his t-shirt in a pile by the foot of his bed and worked on unbuckling his belt.

 

_Why do so many dragons crave princesses?_

 

“Metaphor, bud. The dragons are scary shit, the princess is good shit. Save the princess means you gotta work for happiness,” Eddie said, pushing his pants and boxers to his ankles and stepping out. The unmade bed was easy to fall into, and Eddie collapsed with a grateful sigh.

 

He closed his eyes and felt Venom slosh around in and on his body. Strangely, if Eddie concentrated, he could _feel_ things from the new, inky blackness... Venom's deep voice roused him from the light doze he'd already fallen into.

 

_What about the hero? What's the hero?_

 

Eddie laughed into his pillow, amused and fond. Venom really was like a child sometimes.

 

“That's you, stupid,” he said. “You're the hero. Cause everyone thinks they're a hero...”

 

 

_Really?_

 

“Yeah, that's why the world's a fuckin' mess,” Eddie mumbled.

 

_Do you think you're a hero?_

 

There was no answer, because Eddie was already asleep once more. Venom gazed down at his host, gears and thoughts churning away inside of him, then looked over in the direction of the living room and the tablet.

 

Eddie might need to sleep, but not his symbiote.

 

 

-

 

 

Eddie tossed as he roused from his deep sleep. He was cold, and he directed a sleepy thought towards his companion, a wordless desire for warmth. This had happened before, and Eddie had learned that Venom was perfectly capable of cranking up his internal thermostat to keep him toasty warm in almost any conditions.

 

There was no response.

 

Still sleepy, Eddie reached out in his mind for Venom.

 

_Bud...?_

 

Again, no response. Just emptiness.

 

Tension constricted Eddie's heart as he came more awake, sitting up in bed. It was pitch black, he was cold, and Venom hadn't answered him. Something was wrong.

 

Anxiety flooded Eddie, prompting unhelpful thoughts: Venom was sick, Venom left him, Venom was lost, Venom, Venom, Venom... He pushed the worry away as he set his bare feet on the chilly floor and walked, naked, towards the rest of the apartment. He was cold without his symbiote, and blind in the dark.

 

He wasn't sure what he was looking for. Maybe Venom had just gone for a midnight walk. Did parasites do that? Just leave him vulnerable and alone? The thought was more upsetting than Eddie cared to admit. He knew it was silly, of course—it made sense that Venom would want alone time. Did it? Did alien symbiotes need personal space? Eddie wasn't sure.

 

Light flickered in the livingroom, centred on the couch. Eddie slowed, squinting his night-adjusted eyes in the glow. As rapidly as tension flooded into him, it left the reporter as he recognized a familiar black blob curled around his tablet.

 

“Venom...” Eddie said, unable to hide the relief from his voice. “There you are.”

 

The parasite looked up, toothy visage and oily face reflecting the electronic light.

 

“Eddie!” Venom said, tone attentive. “You're awake! Is something wrong?”

 

“No, I was... cold...” Eddie replied, suddenly feeling awkward and silly for his panic. Venom hadn't left him except to go read children's stories.

 

“I'll warm you, Eddie,” Venom replied instantly, dropping the tablet without a backwards glance. A black river flowed across the furniture and leapt onto his host's bare chest. He accepted the weight gratefully as Venom absorbed into his body, and in a moment Eddie found himself warm once again.

 

He sighed.

 

_Better?_ asked the familiar rumble in his mind.

 

“ _Yes,_ ” Eddie breathed in real relief, and not just at the warmth. He'd only had Venom for a few months now, but being reunited with the alien felt like filling in a hole in his soul that'd been empty since the day he was born. Not that he'd ever tell Venom that, of course. It'd be crazy to feel that way about your head-eating alien parasite.

 

_We need better bedding. Yours sucks,_ Venom added.

 

“It _used_ to be fine. I run hot now,” Eddie replied, annoyed at the criticism. “Whose fault is that, huh?”

 

_I keep us at the right temperature,_ Venom said, unapologetic. _We don't get sick. We heal. We will never get fat or lose muscle._ _Our_ _new_ _temperature is the correct one. Get new bedding._

 

“Okay, okay,” Eddie said, not willing to fight. Besides, it felt good on a deep level to agree with Venom. The new temperature really was the right one if it came bundled with all those other benefits. He wiped sleep from his eyes and sat on the couch, still tired.

 

“Wait,” the reporter said as his sleepy brain finally caught up to reality. “You can read on your own? This whole time?”

 

_Yes._

 

“So why did you need me to read you so many stories?”

 

_I like it when you read to me._

 

Eddie wiped his eyes again, exasperated. He should have suspected.

 

“Okay, moving on. Why fairy tales?”

 

_They explain more about your world than the news._

 

“I guess,” Eddie said. He reached over and snagged the tablet, thumbing its power off. With Venom in his system, he didn't need help to see in the dark. The livingroom was as clear as day. “So what do they explain?”

 

There was a low rumble of a laugh between his ears.

 

Curious, Eddie tilted his head.

 

“Bud?”

 

_You're my princess_.

 

“What?!” Eddie folded his arms across his bare chest. He shook his head in the dark room, unimpressed. “Nope, I am _not_ a princess.”

 

A knot of jet black ink flowed like a river over his shoulder and formed into the familiar gruesome face. It grinned wide, clearly amused by Eddie's discomfort.

 

“You're bothered,” Venom rumbled. “Why?”

 

“Because I'm not a woman is why!” Eddie exclaimed, unable to unpack all the implications of the word 'princess' in a single sentence. He shifted his gaze away, unable to lock eyes with his ghoulish companion. “I'm not tripping around in a dress, singing to animals and all that.”

 

“You're beautiful,” Venom continued.

 

Eddie barked out a laugh.

 

“You help people,” Venom added.

 

“Well...” Eddie said, unable to argue. He did try to help people by uncovering corruption and crime. He did help save the planet from an alien invasion. That part wasn't wholly untrue. “That's not exactly rare.”

 

“Where I'm from it is,” Venom replied, a shrug in his voice. “Also, you have noble birth.”

 

“Now I _know_ you're fucking with me,” Eddie scoffed, glancing at the toothy expression, searching out any hint of humour.

 

“You're an ideal host, rarest of the rare,” the alien explained, patient with his host's foolishness. “Among my kind you would be fought over, and owned as property. Powerful symbiotes keep stables. That is the role of princesses in fairy tales, is it not?”

 

A feeling of sickness spread through the pit of Eddie's stomach. He'd been praised before for being a 'good host', but he'd never considered being fought over like a horse.

 

“Don't be afraid,” Venom said in response to his anxiety. “We are Venom. We will never be apart.”

 

Eddie didn't argue this time. He didn't want to. He exhaled a breath through his nose. He'd never considered an alternative to Venom's relatively benign personality. The phrase 'dodged a bullet' stuck in the reporter's mind.

 

“What does that make you, bud?” he asked after a few moments. “If I'm the princess, who are you?”

 

Venom laughed again.

 

“I'm the monster.”

 

“I guess that makes more sense,” Eddie said, but fondly. He reached out a hand to pet the tooth-riddled head perched on his shoulder. “You sure you don't wanna be a hero?”

 

The black, inky head nuzzled into his hand, purring with a low rumbling laugh

 

“Do we _look_ like a hero?”

 

The reporter exhaled in amusement. Venom ducked his liquid head further and bonked their foreheads together, affectionate.

 

“Yeah, I guess it'd be pretty fucked up if the hero went around eating people,” Eddie agreed, voice low as he nuzzled with his symbiote on the couch in the dark. “But heroes, though, they can be nasty. Magic swords'n shit.”

 

The intimacy and affection echoing through their bond felt warm and pleasurable, and part of the reporter wondered what it meant that he was finding more emotional satisfaction in cuddling with a parasite than with any woman he'd ever dated.

 

“Anyone who tries to take you, I'll bite off their heads and feast on their organs. You are _**mine.**_ ” Venom promised, feeling Eddie's guilty thrill at those possessive words echo through the bond. He knew his host was shy and ashamed of his feelings. It just made Eddie all the more charming to Venom. Eddie was downright cute.

 

“ _Princess_ \--” Venom purred, expanding his form to flow out of his host and cover his naked chest and belly like a living oilslick, warm and vibrating in time with the reporter's breathing.

 

“Don't call me that!” Eddie complained, hand still cupping the head by his face. Hearing a pet name like that felt strange, and the warmth and rumbling was having an effect on his lower body. Blood pooled between his legs and it was starting to show. He definitely considered Venom a friend at this point, and Eddie did not casually display wood in front of friends. He needed to teach some social norms here. “Okay, stop!”

 

Eddie dropped the hand from Venom's face, and sat forward to cover his half chub, but his symbiote didn't allow it. Grey veins bubbled over the host's legs and arms as Venom assumed control and refused to allow Eddie to leave. He didn't say anything, but continued to purr and expanded the jet black tendrils further down, across Eddie's lower belly and towards his groin.

 

“Venom,” Eddie say, tone warning but tongue tripping over the protestations. “I don't—we can't just—don't make this weird-”

 

“It's already weird,” rumbled the toothed mouth right beside the reporter's ear, warm breath and long tongue draping around the nape of Eddie's neck. “Let us feel good...”

 

The tongue moved to his ear and Eddie shuddered in a breath, heart racing. He was definitely hard now, if only because he hadn't jerked off since the incident at the Life Foundation. The trauma of the entire episode had put him in survival mode. It made sense that eventually his systems would reawaken, but this--

 

“Venom!” he exclaimed, extremely conscious of the tongue wetly flicking its way around the shell of his ear. The small hairs on his arms and legs stood up in pleasure, and Venom's tendrils were lacing around the base of his hardening cock. It felt so good his teeth ached. “Venom, no--”

 

“Why?” the deep voice asked, easing down Eddie's torso to entirely engulfed the man's stiff cock in his warm, inky black mass. Eddie sucked in a breath, pupils blown wide.

 

“Ahhh--” moaned Eddie, eyes sliding out of focus as the warm darkness covered his entire weeping length. It was like being inside a woman, but more complete because he could _feel_ his partner's shared pleasure and satisfaction. He was himself, Eddie, but he was also Venom, and the boundary between the two was growing fuzzier by the second. He never wanted it to stop. “Ahhhn—ahn, Venom—Ahhh--”

 

Venom tensed on his entire length, squeezed and rippled up and down. Eddie felt his heels press into the hardwood floor as he thrust his hips upward, arms pinned to his sides by his symbiote's obsidian, organic weight. He was so _close-_

 

Something around the base of his cock constricted. Eddie sucked in a breath, orgasm yanked out of his grasp and stars in his unfocused eyes. He panted, mouth open and chest heaving, totally on edge. He dropped his hips back down to the couch, thighs burning.

 

“Venom--” he rasped, not sure if he was angry or begging. “Buddy, I was _close_ , you can't do that--”

 

“I can do whatever I want to you. You are **mine,** ” Venom rumbled into his ear, and Eddie couldn't deny the bolt of pleasure those words sent straight to his aching, throbbing cock. He'd never admit it, but he didn't have to.

 

The constriction at the base of his cock eased a fraction and Venom rippled a hot wave up and down his length. Again, Eddie felt that orgasm building. His thighs tensed and he could feel everything inside working up—and again Venom's noose around the base of his cock yanked the orgasm out of reach.

 

The reporter's head fell back against the couch as he gasped out something close to a sob, stupid with pleasure and denial.

 

“No-o-o,” he moaned, heart thumping so hard he thought he might have a heart attack. “C'mon, just let me cum, okay? Come on...”

 

“Not yet,” rumbled the face by his ear. Tendrils of blackness pushed their way between Eddie's thighs, parting his legs, and questing further behind his balls in a tingling, prickling wave.

 

“Oh, come on!” gasped Eddie in shock, realising where this was headed. He swallowed, arms held fast to his side, as a finger of black goo pushed against the tight ring of his hole. It wasn't cold, but it was distinctly wet, and Eddie had never been touched there before. “Venom, stop! I'm not gay!”

 

“You're not gay,” Venom agreed, not stopping. “You're not straight. You're **mine**.”

 

“Ahh--” breathed Eddie, eyes sliding out of focus again as more and more of his symbiote flowed up and into his ass in a warm, pulsing pressure. Words died in his throat.

 

Eddie had never done much in the way of alternative sexuality exploration. He'd never seen much of a need. His own hand had always seemed totally sufficient before, but at that moment he realised he'd missed an entire universe of pleasure.

 

“Ahh--” the reporter moaned, legs bent up over his chest as Venom pushed more and more into his hole. It didn't hurt, but there was a distinct feeling of pressure, and a satisfying feeling of total fullness. Honestly, Eddie had to admit, it felt pretty good. And then Venom moved.

 

Eddie had never been fucked before. He wasn't a virgin (far from it), but as an ostensibly heterosexual man who'd only ever been with very feminine women, he almost always fulfilled a very specific role. He was on top, he set the pace, and he did the thrusting. That was how normal, typical heterosexual sex went. This was not normal, typical heterosexual sex.

 

When Venom moved, he moved his entire mass over his host's body at once. Eddie's cock was stroked, squeezed, and his ass was filled in one smooth motion, and then the warmth retreated only to return with weight. With each thrust, Eddie felt his legs open, no longer needing Venom's urging to remain wide. If his arms were free, he would have grabbed for something to hang onto—but there was just the black oilspill over him, and the lewd slap of alien tissue on human flesh.

 

“ _Fuck_ \--” Eddie moaned, head flopping back onto the couch back. Getting fucked felt _great_. He whined, an undignified sound, and he felt Venom rumble out an amused laugh over his shoulder. The reporter turned his face into the sound, instinctively seeking a kiss--he found a wet, muscular tongue. It pushed inside, filling his mouth within seconds and forcing its way to the entrance of his throat.

 

Eddie had never had something like that in his mouth before, and there was a flash of shame at the thought that he was getting fucked up the ass, and that this was like sucking dick-- Eddie grimaced and shoved that thought away. He tried to relax, hoping Venom wouldn't notice the emotional disturbance. He really didn't want to explain homophobia and a religious upbringing at that exact moment.

 

Venom paused.

 

_Be here with us, here and now,_ Venom ordered in his head. _Focus on us, on our tongue, on how good we feel together... We're meant to do this, Eddie. We're meant to feel good. It's natural._

 

The tongue gentled, and this time Eddie closed his eyes to focus on the bond.

 

_Feel what we feel..._

 

When he concentrated on what Venom was feeling, a shiver worked its way up from the base of the reporter's spine. His throat and ass were hot, wet caves and he could feel Venom's primal need to bury himself inside his host and scar pleasure across his brain. It felt natural, just as Venom had said, and Eddie wasn't sure what that meant for his future love life, now that he craved a prehensile tongue in his throat and a black mass up his ass.

 

He gasped, then squirmed as Venom's latest thrust caught something inside he'd never felt before. Stars danced behind Eddie's closed eyes and he moaned around the tentacle in his mouth, legs splayed open. His moan vibrated Venom's tongue and that pleasure reverberated through both of them like a struck gong.

 

_What was that?_ Eddie asked in their head, dizzy.

 

_A bundle of nerves. Quiet._

 

Venom thrust in again.

 

Eddie moaned from deep inside, finally understanding why the women he'd fucked had looks of complete bliss on their faces. He breathed as much as he could around the tentacle, and each time the symbiote slammed into him his mind would fuzz into television snow with pleasure. It happened again, and again, and again until Eddie lost count.

 

_Please_ , he heard someone saying through the bond. _Please let me cum, please, please, please--_

 

It was him. He was begging through their mental connection, plugged up in all holes and unable to run his mouth.

 

_Please_ , he begged, body bent in half beneath his lover, knees by his shoulders. He was reaching his limit, and felt his mind start to crack. If he didn't orgasm soon, Eddie had the feeling that he'd absolutely lose it. His hands fisted by his sides so hard his nails cut into his palms. _**Please**_.

 

_Almost—almost—we're going to--_ Venom replied, and Eddie heard tension in his symbiote's voice. _Now_ — _Cum for us now, Eddie!_

 

The constriction around the base of the reporter's throbbing cock eased and the symbiote slammed in again. Eddie, spitroasted and jerked off, lost control immediately. He came with a muffled howl, back arching off the couch as the most intense orgasm of his life ripped electricity through his entire body.

 

There was a white pleasure so intense it bordered on pain, and it blotted all thoughts from Eddie's mind. He collapsed onto the couch, chest heaving, mind in a heavenly space where there were no words or distinction. They retracted their tongue from their throat, and the thick, hot mass inside their ass withdrew, but still they floated in a blissful haze of total unity. It lingered, but evaporated slowly, until they were two again.

 

“That was... good,” Eddie said. The words sounded pitiful and thin. 'Good' didn't begin to cover what that had been.

 

He felt Venom's chuckle in his mind.

 

“Is that... something symbiotes normally do with their hosts?” Eddie asked, tone innocent as he gazed up at the ceiling. He wasn't sure what to think. He'd never felt anything close to that with a human partner. He'd never felt anything close to that in his life.

 

_It doesn't matter what others do,_ Venom replied, unapologetic again. _**We**_ _can do whatever_ _ **we**_ _want_.

 

“Right, right,” Eddie said. He should have expected that answer. He reached for the ragged blanket on the back of the couch, not from cold, but more for the sensation of weight on his body. The orgasm had been amazing, but some needs remained: close contact, afterglow and body heat. Eddie wanted to cuddle. This was the time he'd usually spend napping while entangled, and he wasn't sure what to do now.

 

_Here_ , Venom said, and black ink flowed out of Eddie's body. It settled over the reporter in a thick blanket from his chest down, and applied warm, snug pressure. Eddie sighed, soothed by the full body hug. He dropped his hand from the back of the couch and closed his eyes in the darkness.

 

When was the last time he'd felt so good?

 

_Sleep, Eddie,_ Venom urged. _I'll keep us warm. We can do this again when you wake._

 

“You symbiotes only have one thing on your mind,” Eddie joked in a mutter as he drowsed to sleep. “Pig.”

 

_Princess._

 

“Shaddup,” Eddie mumbled, eyes closed and chin on his chest.

 

_Princess,_ Venom teased again, but this time there was no response.

 

Eddie had fallen asleep.

 

 


End file.
